Pursuit to Happiness
by Farrah'Shane'Lightning'Farron
Summary: Read to find out


A/N

Hey guys I watched young justice a couple of times and liked it! Im actually a huge Teen Titans fan but you know…it will always be my number one…In this story their will be twist and turns…My version…Second I don't mind Wally and Artemis being together in the series I have nothing against it but SECONDLY its my story and they wont be dating :L sorry WallyxArtermis shippers! In this story there is a lot of twist and turns….You may think its incest but its not…I'll tell you from now….In my story Jade finds out shes not Artmesis's real sister and secondly there is no SpeedyxCheshire….Sorry SpeedyxCheshire shippers!

* * *

**Pro**

The sun had slowly ascended from the east, highlighting the line of the valley hills. It was a huge globe of incandescent light as it tried to pierce the low clouds, turning them into silver nimbus.  
As the sun rose higher it slowly flooded the valley. The early morning dew on the trees which had turned into silver globes, the valley grass into a silver carpet.

Soon the sunlight turned to a oranage colour as it climbed higher, the ray slowly spreaded across the valley, then the coliur changed to a yellow visionary.

In her bedroom, Jade slept, a light duvet covered her body. Her hair of atumble on the pillow, her features serence and relaxed, one arm across her body, the other by herside. Slowly the sun now golden light stole towards her bedroom window, then through the glass and spread across the foot of Jade's bed…as the sun climbed higher, the golden ray of dust noved up towards her body then onto her face.

Jade's eyes flickered as the sunlight fell across her eyelids, they slowly half opened revealing amber brown eyes behind her thick dark curly lashes. Her tongue flickered out and moistened her purple red lips, slowly she stretched as she pushed back the duvet she slid out of bed and went to the windown and looked out over the sunlit valley, the trees gently swaying in the breeze, the now goldren drops of magic dust sparkling like little jewels on the trees and grass.

Jade sighned, today was her day off…but she knew she would do what she always did, a tiny thrill coursed through her.

She walked to the shower room, stripped and looked at her reflection in the mirror. A slightly tanned woman with long dark curly hair, gentle but distinctive facial features, strong shoulders, slender arms with long tapering hands reaching past her waist, her thighs in proportion to her body and legs, with slim calves and ankles down to petite feet.

Jade stepped into the shower and cleansed herself throughly, feeling the water needles picking and massaging her body…she dried and returned and dressed casually, ensuring the cloths where almost skin tight, as she dressed she thought of the recent events which had taken place in the house over the last few years. Her mother had been admitted to a police hospital for a series of tests as she had taken the fall for her father but is currently out and is living in her old home, her younger sister, who she had been responsible for the past three or four years when they were younger, was currently in school in Gotham high and is a super hero leauge undertaking the name Young Jutice…. leaving Jade to care for the house and her father and to continue her work. It had been a very difficult time for Jade, at times she had felt like an outcast; not a true family member of the family, but tolerated as there was a contradiction in the rules; scripture readings; the parental rules; what happens in the house must never go outside. Jade sighed abd cringed inwardly and quickly shut the images whuch had decided to sprung mentally into her mind. She knew they would never go away, they would always be in the mirror of her mind. Little did she know that this would leave her open to blackmail and abuse in later in life…but that's another story…

Quickly she went down to the living room and gathered together what she knew she needed, as she was preparing to leave she heard her father entering the house, he entered the room and looked at her…Jade's body went taut; her fists clenched at her side. She looked straight at her father, paitently waiting for his mockery and usual question.

"Why are you up so early little girl?" he growled

"_And where have you been all night?" _Jade thought "I' am going to the studio to do some training for my next tests," she replied as she gathered her things as she turned and left the house through the side door, as she went she could hear his mocking laughter.

Jade walked down the flagstone path towards the stone built outhouse nestling under the tress, her inner anger subsiding into anticipation, she unlocked and opened the door and entered, she had over a period of time gradually turned this outhouse into her own refuge, a place of retreat away from the house and her bedroom which she had a poster of alice in wonderland which reminded her of her younger sister…Artemis…her dear Artermis…If only she could turn back time and took her little sister and ran away…carried her and ran away…it was easier said then done…but she should of taken the risk…

She stood just inside the door, her eyes half closed, slowly adjusting to the inner light; it was also where she kept her motorbike, a machine of power and beauty; sleek, shiny, black with customised red flashing on the tank and wheel arches, the red wheel spokes, fat thin tread racing tyres, she had used slicks but a near diaster, exciting though it had been but It had convinced her to change tyres for general use…and a saddle also of black and red flashed leather; a slight ridge running down the centre, beautiful hand stitched, she looked at the bike and felt the excitement rising within her.

She walked to her locker and opened it; she took out the calf length riding boots of shiny black leather with chrome fasteners, the red leather jacket with black leather "V" shaped inserts running from the zip and curving up to the shoulder and repeated down to the middle back, the black leather trousers with zipper front and zips up the leg sides, black leather gloves, red helmet with anti glare visor.

She dressed, first leather trousers, then boots firmly clamped, then jacket. She then collected the helmet, gloves, ignition keys, then pushed the bike outside locking the door. She placed her college satchel in the saddle bag; she admired the machine as the golden rays of sunlight cut through the over heard leafy canopy trees, striking and flickering across its beautiful lines and colours.

She placed the ignition key into the electronic barrerl lock; now was the time to excite herself, test herself; to play her game _the question is _she would always ask herself whether she should mount the bike first and start up the engine? Or start up the engine then mount the bike? She slowly smiled to herself, looking at the saddle with its up curved front, the central raised ridge running to the pommel back. It had been designed along the lines of a racing horse saddle, with modifications. She grinned broadly as she put on the helmet, leaving her hair to flow free down her back, then gloves.

She switched on the ignition…the bike roared into life, she reached across and opened the throttle slightly as the bike responded with a muffled deeper note, she eased the throttle back as she placed her hand on the tank, feeling the steady beat and tempo of the machines engine.

"Yeah…lets get this party started," she said, to no one but herself as she allowed a smile to escape her features behind her helmet; a cheshire like grin you would see from Alice in the wonderland movie.

Jade expertly mounted and straddled the machine, settling herself precisely onto the saddle, instantly feeling the gentle throbbing pulsating through her; she opened the throttle slowly as she felt more power coursing through her legs, thighs and hips, she gasped as a wave like a brewing storm of excitement began to envelope her body from the lower regions, the rhythmic pulsating of the machine spreading to other parts of the body, she began to feel as though she was suspended in time. She knew she had to gain composure quickly of herself or she would become weaker and succumb to being suspended in time it was part of her thrilling game.

She quickly took the bike off its stand, lowered her visor and moved forward through the threes along the track to the by-road leading to the main high street. Where was she heading to?...

"_Gotham High" _

"_Artermis"…_


End file.
